Study Overseas
by ruhanlu
Summary: Karena sungguh aku.. aku jatuh cinta padamu semenjak pertama kali mendengar suaramu. (HunHan as always and 1-shot!)


**Study Overseas**

 **-Hunhan-**

 **Early Notice :** berisi curhatan pribadi yang meminjam cast Luhan dan Sehun beserta teman-temannya. kejadian terinspirasi kejadian nyata dan murni tertuang begitu saja di tulisan hehe

Selamat membaca!

* * *

"Jadi kau sudah tahu mengenai akomodasi dan info disana belum?" ucapan Kris sukses membuat Luhan tidak jadi menyuapkan nasi di mangkoknya ke mulut. Bibirnya kembali tertutup dan selera makannya lenyap.

Luhan menghela napas pelan dan menundukan kepalanya menghindari tatapan mengintimidasi kakaknya. "Belum.."

"Ck, ini sudah tinggal dua bulan dari waktu keberangkatan dan kau masih belum tahu? Niat tidak sih kau kuliah, Xiao Lu?" cibir Kris.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar sindiran Kris, "Aku niat, Ge! Aku sudah punya kontak ketua perkumpulan mahasiswa China yang disana kok."

Kris ikut menghentikan acara makannya dan melipat tangannya diatas meja, mencondongkan tubuh kearah Luhan yang berada di seberangnya. "Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi? Hubungi dia dan tanya info secara detail."

"Ish, aku maluu. Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak bisa bertindak sok akrab apalagi dengan orang asing," rengek Luhan dengan mata berkaca yang membuat Kris tidak tega juga terhadap adik satu-satunya ini.

"Hhh, Xiao Lu dengarkan Gege. Kau itu sudah 18 tahun dan akan segera kuliah di luar negeri. Kalau kau terus-terusan seperti ini kapan kau akan dewasa?"

Luhan hanya mencebikan bibirnya dan menghentakan kakinya di lantai seperti bocah 5 tahun yang merajuk.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang ingin bebas dan belajar mandiri, ingat? Ini keputusanmu dan beruntung kau diberikan kesempatan untuk melanjutkan kuliahmu ke Korea. Menurutmu aku akan begitu saja membiarkan kau pergi ke negara gingseng itu untuk ujian masuk universitas tanpa punya informasi apapun? Jangan harap, Xiao Lu. Lebih baik kau kuliah di Beijing saja." Lanjut Kris dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat yang membuat Luhan mendelik menatapnya.

"Gege tidak adil! Kau sudah berjanji mengabulkan permintaanku dan mengizinkanku pergi!"

"Makanya mulailah pertanggungjawabkan permintaanmu itu." Jawab Kris santai sambil kembali menyuap makan malamnya.

Luhan bangkit tiba-tiba dari kursinya, "Gege jahat! Kau tidak sayang lagi padaku!" raung Luhan seraya berlari menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintu keras.

 _Justru karena aku sangat sayang padamu aku butuh kepastian rinci kau akan aman disana. Kau pikir aku rela melepas adik bayiku begitu saja? Haah.._ Kris menggelengkan kepalanya menatap pintu putih kamar Luhan dengan sedih.

* * *

"Kirim, tidak, kirim, tidak," Luhan menggumam sendiri sambil melihat layar ponselnya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 01.13 am dan mata Luhan masih nyalang terbuka.

"Aaaargh aku bisa gila kalau begini!" pekiknya sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bantal.

 _"_ _Kalau kau terus-terusan seperti ini kapan kau akan dewasa,"_

 _"_ _Kau sendiri yang bilang ingin bebas dan belajar mandiri,"_

 _"_ _Mulailah pertanggungjawabkan permintaanmu,"_

Perkataan Kris beberapa jam yang lalu sukses membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dan akhirnya memutuskan mengetik salam perkenalan di pesan untuk seorang bernama Oh Sehun, ketua perkumpulan mahasiswa China di Korea.

Luhan memang terkenal sebagai pribadi yang pendiam dan kaku diluar rumah. Namun sesungguhnya ia sangatlah manja, pemalu, dan bergantung pada kakaknya. Luhan sudah seperti itu semenjak kecil karena kedua orangtuanya begitu sibuk bekerja sehingga meninggalkan Kris yang saat itu berusia 13 tahun untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri dan Luhan yang baru 6 tahun kala itu.

Luhan mengalami krisis kepercayaan terhadap orang lain semenjak itu karena menurutnya semua orang akan pergi pada akhirnya. Satu-satunya orang yang ia percayai akan selalu ada disampingnya hanyalah kakaknya, Kris. Setelah Kris lulus dari sarjananya dan mendapatkan pekerjaan dua tahun yang lalu, kakaknya itu memutuskan keluar dari rumah untuk hidup mandiri di apartemen yang ia sewa dan membawa serta Luhan.

Keputusan kuliah di luar negeri semata-mata adalah karena Luhan tidak mau Kris terus terbebani olehnya. Sudah 12 tahun hidup Kris dihabiskan dengan mengurus Luhan. Sudah saatnya ia mulai menikmati hidupnya sendiri yang berarti Luhan harus bisa mandiri.

 _Benar, aku tidak boleh manja lagi. Demi Kris!_ Tekad Luhan dan dengan mantap ia menekan tombol 'send' pada layar ponselnya.

Luhan baru saja tersenyum bangga pada dirinya sendiri dan berniat untuk tidur setelah beban mentalnya hilang ketika ponselnya bergetar menandakan pesan masuk. Ia mengerutkan dahinya dan segera membuka pesan tersebut

 **Annyeong Luhan-ssi. Tentu kau boleh bertanya mengenai Seoul sebanyak mungkin. Tidak perlu sungkan. Kapan kiranya kau tiba di Seoul? Apakah kau sudah tahu tanggal pasti ujian di Seoul Univ-nya?**

Luhan hampir memekik bahagia mendapati respon super cepat dari si ketua ini. Bisa dipastikan besok pagi Kris akan senang mengetahui Luhan sudah bisa mengumpulkan informasi yang dibutuhkan. Saking semangatnya, Luhan langsung mengetik balasan dan mulai bertanya ini-itu pada si ketua.

 **Daripada menyewa penginapan, lebih baik menumpang disalah satu apartemen mahasiswa. Selain menghemat uang, kau bisa mulai berkenalan dengan para mahasiswa disini, hmm anggap saja adaptasi awal lah, hehe. Bagaimana?**

Hidup dengan orang asing selama seminggu? Ugh, Luhan bisa punya kantong mata super tebal karena tidak nyaman. Tapi setelah dipikir kembali, bukankah setelah ini ia juga akan tinggal di asrama yang berarti ia punya teman sekamar? Dan juga, kesempatan ini bisa ia manfaatkan untuk mulai membangun pertemanan, hitung-hitung belajar jadi dewasa seperti kata Kris.

 **Haha santai saja, Lu. Banyak kok yang sering seperti itu, menginap beberapa hari di tempat salah satu mahasiswa ketika mereka ikut ujian masuk univ. Kalau kau mau kau bisa tinggal denganku? Jika kau merasa asing dengan orang baru, eh aku juga orang baru, sih hehe. Intinya, terserah kau saja.**

Luhan sempat tertegun membaca pesan itu. _Lu?_ Belum pernah ada yang memanggilnya seperti itu sebelumnya dan entah kenapa ia tersenyum simpul membacanya.

 ** _Hmm, gomawo Sehun-ssi. Akan aku pertimbangkan. Tapi benarkah kau tidak keberatan jika aku menumpang ditempatmu?_**

 **Tentu saja tidak, aku akan senang dapat membantu** **mu :) Eum Lu, bukankah saat ini sudah pukul 4 pagi di Beijing? Kau tidak tidur atau memang tipe manusia malam? Hehe**

Luhan sontak melihat jam pada layar ponsel dan mengumpat pelan menyadari angka 4.09 terpampang disana. Ia tidak menyangka waktu sudah berjalan segitu lamanya dan sudah berapa banyak percakapan yang ia buat dengan orang asing di negara seberang ini. Esok− _well_ berhubung ini telah berganti hari− adalah hari Rabu yang mana mahasiswa semacam Oh Sehun ini seharusnya memiliki kelas.

 ** _Maafkan aku! Aku tidak sadar waktu karena hampir sebulan ini menganggur. Kau pasti memiliki kelas pagi ini. Duh, mianhae sekali lagi Sehun-ssi._**

Dengan resah, Luhan bergerak ke samping kanan dan kiri di tempat tidur. Ia merasa bersalah dan tidak enak dengan orang yang sudah sangat baik mau menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaannya ini. Tak lama, ponsel Luhan kembali bergetar dan dengan secepat kilat Luhan membukanya.

 **Eung kau benar, aku ada kelas pagi ini pukul 8. Dan kau telah menyita waktu tidurku, Lu! Tapi aku bercanda, hehe. Tenang saja aku biasa bergadang, kok. Tidak perlu merasa bersalah :)** **Dan usahakan sadar waktu meskipun kau 'pengangguran'. Manfaatkan saja dengan belajar,** ** _eotte_** **?**

Luhan menghela napas lega. Oh Sehun ini tidak marah padanya setidaknya ia tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Dengan senyuman yang entah mengapa sudah hinggap di bibir mungilnya semenjak pertama kali menerima pesan Sehun, Luhan mengetikan balasannya. Ia meletakan ponselnya di meja belajarnya dan menggulung tubuhnya sendiri dibawah selimut biru tebalnya. Kenyamanan dan mood baiknya membuat Luhan terlelap di detik berikutnya. Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah pesan kembali telah masuk ke ponselnya.

 **Haha kau itu formal sekali padaku. Sampai jumpa lagi, adik kecil. Tidur yang nyenyak!**

* * *

Hari demi hari berlalu berganti menjadi bulan dan tau-tau saja besok adalah hari keberangkatannya ke Seoul. Luhan berdiri gugup di gerbang keberangkatan bandara sementara Kris tidak henti-hentinya memberikan petuah mengenai hal yang boleh dan tidak boleh Luhan lakukan selama berada disana.

"Kris-ge…" Luhan merengek menyuruh kakaknya berhenti berbicara. "Daripada kau menceramahiku terus kenapa tidak peluk saja aku? Aku tahu kau akan sangat kangen denganku."

Kris yang tadinya sibuk berbicara terkekeh mendengar keluhan adiknya. "Haha bilang saja kau yang akan merindukanku. Bisa apa kau tanpaku, Xiao Lu?"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya protes namun ia tetap meringkuk memeluk tubuh jangkung kakaknya. "Terserah kau saja, Ge."

Kris tertawa senang dan membalas pelukan Luhan dengan erat. "Jaga dirimu. Ingat untuk makan tiga kali sehari dan selalu hubungi aku kapanpun kau butuh aku, mengerti?" Luhan mengangguk dalam dekapan Kris.

"Aku menyayangimu, Xiao Lu. Cepat pulang dan semoga ujianmu sukses." Lanjut Kris dan memberikan satu kecupan di pucuk kepala Luhan. Ia tidak pernah membiarkan Luhan pergi sebelumnya dan selalu mengawasi Luhan dengan ketat. Itulah mengapa adiknya ini tidak bisa mengembangkan kemampuan sosialnya dan Kris merasa bersalah karena itu. Meskipun ia sangat tidak rela melepaskan adik bayinya, namun Luhan perlu belajar mandiri dan Kris dengan berat hati mengizinkan adiknya untuk melanjutkan kuliah ke luar negeri. Tapi bisa dipastikan, Kris akan sering berkunjung seandainya Luhan lulus tes Seoul University dan menjadi mahasiswa resmi disana.

" _Nado_ , Ge." Balas Luhan dengan cengiran lebar khasnya yang membuat dirinya sangat seperti anak kecil.

"Ck, kau pamer kemampuan bahasa koreamu lagi." keluh Kris dan Luhan terkikik geli melihat wajah masam kakaknya.

"Belajarlah, Ge. Kau akan butuh seandainya kau menjengukku nanti." Ujar Luhan yang dihadiahi putaran bola mata oleh Kris.

"Omong-omong, si Sehun itu sudah kau beritahu bahwa kau akan tiba hari ini?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba Kris membuat Luhan tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Aah, bicara apa aku ini. jelas-jelas kalian terus berkomunikasi setiap harinya, benarkan? Bahkan sampai dini hari kau masih suka terkikik sendiri di kamarmu." goda Kris membuat pipi Luhan berubah menghangat dan berwarna merah muda.

Kris terkikik sendiri melihat bagaimana manisnya adiknya ketika tengah malu seperti saat ini. Ternyata adik bayinya sudah mulai mengenal rasa ketertarikan pada orang lain pikir Kris. "Kenapa kau diam saja, Xiao Lu? Dan kenapa pipimu memerah? Apa kau malu?"

Luhan spontan menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan membuat Kris gemas setengah mati. Oh, adiknya super manis. "A-aku tidak malu, Kris!" cicit Luhan.

"D-dan aku, ngg.. sudah memberitahu Sehun kalau hari ini aku terbang ke korea.." lanjut Luhan dengan suara yang kian mengecil.

Kris tidak sanggup lagi menahan kadar keimutan adiknya dan langsung menenggelamkan Luhan dalam pelukannya. "Ya ampun, Xiao Lu. Ternyata kau sudah besar, haha."

Luhan memekik protes minta di lepaskan yang dihadiahi Kris dengan kelitikan yang membuat Luhan menjerit kegelian.

Suara panggilan penanda penerbangan ke Korea menggema membuat acara kasih sayang kakak adik ini berhenti. "Sepertinya sudah waktunya." Ucap Luhan dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

"Ya, sudah waktunya." Balas Kris. Ia meremas bahu adiknya erat sebelum mendorongnya pelan. "Kejar cita-citamu, Xiao Lu."

Luhan mengangguk pelan dan menatap wajah kakaknya dalam. "Aku akan membuatmu bangga, Ge." Ucapnya sebelum berbalik dan melangkah mundur menuju gerbang keberangkatan.

Kris hanya tertawa dan melambai sambil memasang cengiran lebar di wajahnya. _Kau sudah dan akan selalu menjadi kebanggaanku, Xiao Lu._

* * *

Bandara Incheon terlihat begitu sibuk. Luhan sudah terlihat seperti anak hilang ditengah lautan manusia terlebih lagi ia memakai hoodie yang memiliki hiasan telinga beruang. Meskipun ia bisa membaca tulisan hangul, kemampuan bahasa koreanya termasuk masih _intermediate_. Ditambah dengan sifat pemalunya, ia enggan bertanya pada petugas bandara.

Hampir putus asa menemukan jalan keluar yang benar, Luhan teringat ponselnya. Dengan cepat ia menyalakan kembali ponsel yang sebelumnya dalam keadaan mati tersebut dan menekan tombol hijau untuk menelepon satu-satunya orang yang ia kenal di negara Korea ini. Harap-harap cemas, Luhan menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Pasalnya meskipun sudah dua bulan mereka berbicara via pesan, baru kali ini Luhan menelepon orang tersebut. Dering telah memasuki angka ke-5 dan Luhan hampir menekan tombol merah ketika suara itu terdengar.

" _Yoebseo_ , Luhan-ah. Kau sudah tiba?"

Detak jantung Luhan sudah menggila hanya dengan mendengar suara orang itu. Namun gemuruh itu bukan jenis menyesakan yang Luhan benci, melainkan jenis mengikat yang membuatnya nyaman. "Eum."

"Apa kau sudah menemukan kopermu? Aku menunggu di pintu keluar."

"Sehun-ah," Luhan menjeda perkataannya dan menghela napas panjang. Agak memalukan sebenarnya tapi apa boleh buat? Ia tidak mau membuat Sehun menunggu lebih lama akibat kebodohannya.

"Ng.. a-aku tidak bisa menemukan pintu keluar.."

Hening terdengar selama beberapa detik sebelum suara kekehan terdengar. "Coba lihat sekitar. Apa petunjuk terdekat yang bisa kau beritahu padaku."

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat papan merah yang besar. " _Ramyeon_! Aku berdiri tidak jauh dari kedai _ramyeon_ , Sehun-ah."

Hening kembali terjadi membuat Luhan kembali berbicara, " _Yeobseo_? Apa kau masih disana, Sehun?"

"A-ah _ne_. Hmm, dari sana apa kau bisa melihat papan biru, merah, putih? Kalau iya, kau sudah dekat dengan pintu keluar." Lanjut Sehun membuat Luhan kembali celingukan hingga matanya menangkap papan neon tiga warna itu. Kakinya melangkah setengah berlari dan pintu keluar akhirnya terlihat di depan mata.

"Aku menemukannya! Hehe," kekeh Luhan senang seraya berjalan keluar pintu bening nan padat manusia itu. "Kau dimana, Sehun?"

"Aku memakai kemeja abu dan jins hitam. Tanganku memegang kertas oranye bertuliskan namamu, apa kau bisa melihatnya?"

Menemukan warna oranye ditengah lautan manusia ternyata mudah. Dengan cengiran lebarnya Luhan berjalan mendekati seorang pria jangkung yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Setelah berdeham sekali ia menepuk bahu pria itu. Dan ketika pria itu menegokkan kepalanya, Luhan dengan cerianya berkata, " _Annyeong_ , Sehun-ah!"

* * *

Getaran ponselnya membuat Sehun memparkir mobilnya terburu-buru. Ia sedikit terlambat karena kebodohan temannya yang meminjam mobilnya untuk mengantar kekasihnya. Terburu-buru Sehun meraih ponselnya dan menekan tombol hijau saat nama Luhan memenuhi layar.

" _Yeobseo_ , Luhan-ah. Kau sudah tiba?" tanya Sehun seraya mengambil papan nama yang telah ia siapkan dan keluar dari mobil dengan cepat.

"Eum." Gumaman dari seberang terdengar membuat Sehun berlari meninggalkan area parkir menuju pintu keluar gedung.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan kopermu? Aku menunggu di pintu keluar." Ucap Sehun kembali. Ia baru saja ingin menginjakan kaki untuk menyeberang jalan ketika tiba-tiba saja indera di tubuhnya mati.

"Sehun-ah," panggilan itu. Sebuah panggilan akrab sederhana dari sambungan telepon yang membuat Sehun mematung di tempat. Suaranya begitu lembut membuat telinganya menggemakan suara itu berulang kali. Pertama kalinya mendengar suara Luhan dan kalimat pertama yang di ucapkan adalah namanya.

"Ng.. a-aku tidak bisa menemukan pintu keluar.." suara Luhan kembali terdengar dengan nada sedih terdengar jelas. Sehun tengah memproses ucapan tersebut dengan lambat ketika akhirnya ia mengerti. Sehun lantas terkekeh menyadari Luhan mungkin saja sedang tersesat.

"Coba lihat sekitar. Apa petunjuk terdekat yang bisa kau beritahu padaku." Tuntun Sehun sambil melanjutkan kembali langkahnya. Ia semakin tidak sabar bertemu dengan seorang yang mengisi harinya dua bulan ini. Seseorang yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya. Seseorang yang Sehun yakin super polos menelisik dari apa yang dibicarakannya setiap hari. Seseorang bernama Wu Luhan.

" _Ramyeon_! Aku berdiri tidak jauh dari kedai _ramyeon_ , Sehun-ah." Lagi-lagi Sehun dibuat tidak berkutik karena seseorang di seberang sambungan menyebut namanya. Pikirannya berkhayal bagaimana jika suara itu adalah suara pertama yang menyapa telinganya di pagi hari dan suara terakhir yang didengarnya sebelum terlelap. Pemikiran itu sontak membuat pipi Sehun bersemu.

Belum sadar dari khayalannya, suara Luhan kembali terdengar. " _Yeobseo_? Apa kau masih disana, Sehun?"

Dengan gelagapan Sehun menjawab, "A-ah _ne_. Hmm, dari sana apa kau bisa melihat papan biru, merah, putih? Kalau iya, kau sudah dekat dengan pintu keluar."

Sehun menepuk dadanya sendiri menyuruh debaran jantungnya yang berdentum keras untuk memelan sedikit. Ia menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan agar lebih tenang.

"Aku menemukannya! Hehe," kekehan Luhan terdengar bak dentingan lonceng yang membuat Sehun tanpa sadar tersenyum lebar.

"Kau dimana, Sehun?" tanya Luhan membuat Sehun menengok kearah kerumunan orang di depan gerbang keluar. Mencari sosok yang sedang menelepon dan kemungkinan adalah Luhan. Sehun kemudian mengangkat kertas ditangan kirinya yang ia buat semalam.

"Aku memakai kemeja abu dan jins hitam. Tanganku memegang kertas oranye bertuliskan namamu, apa kau bisa melihatnya?"

Sehun tengah berbalik kearah kanan ketika ia merasa bahunya di tepuk dari arah belakang. Dengan cepat ia menoleh dan seketika itu juga mulutnya menganga dan wajahnya berubah bodoh. " _Annyeong_ , Sehun-ah!" sapa seorang di depannya.

* * *

Jika malaikat jatuh dan berubah menjadi manusia itu nyata, Sehun yakin salah satu dari makhluk itu adalah orang yang duduk disampingnya saat ini. Rambut perak strawberry (Sehun bahkan tidak tahu rambut manusia bisa berwarna seperti itu), mata cokelat caramel dengan kerlipan di dalamnya yang begitu menenggelamkan, hidung mancung, bibir mungil berwarna merah muda, kulit putih bersih dan tubuh mungil. Sosok ini begitu sempurna dan tidak manusiawi membuat Sehun tidak bisa tidak melirik kearahnya meskipun kini ia tengah mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Jadi.. kau sungguh berumur 18 tahun?" ujar Sehun berusaha memecah keheningan.

"Eum," anggukan kepala dari Luhan yang membuat hoodie berkuping beruang di kepalanya ikut bergerak sangatlah berefek pada tingkat keimutannya. Bukan apa-apa, Luhan lebih terlihat seperti bocah 8 tahun dibandingkan remaja 18 tahun.

Sehun agak kecewa ketika Luhan memutuskan untuk menggumam alih-alih bersuara. Karena sejujurnya Sehun ingin mendengar suara lembut Luhan kembali.

"Dan kau ingin mengambil jurusan teknik mesin, begitu?" lanjut Sehun membuat Luhan kembali bergumam dan mengangguk.

"Kenapa?" seakan tidak kehabisan akal, Sehun akan terus bertanya hingga Luhan berbicara. Ugh, Sehun hanya ingin mendengar suara lembut itu. Sangat ingin!

Lampu merah membuat laju mobil berhenti dan Sehun bisa leluasa melihat kearah Luhan sekarang. Si mungil itu tengah menggembungkan sebelah pipinya dengan alis berkerut. Ekspresi berpikir yang terlalu menggemaskan membuat tangan Sehun menusuk pipi yang gembung itu begitu saja tanpa bisa ia tahan.

Luhan mengerjap kaget ketika pipinya ditusuk dan menatap Sehun bingung. "Kau sangat lucu, Lu." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar.

Semburat merah muda menghiasi pipi Luhan membuat Sehun ingin kembali menyentuh pipi itu. Namun klakson mobil dibelakangnya mengeyahkan pemikiran tersebut. Dengan sigap Sehun kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

* * *

"Sehun-ah!" suara memekik itu tiba-tiba menerobos gendang telinganya. Sehun yang tengah berbaring di kasurnya kelelahan akibat bergadang tiga hari nonstop demi tugas yang setumpuk itu sontak terduduk.

"Sehun-ah, _eodiseo_?" panggilnya lagi membuat Sehun sekuat tenaga mengumpulkan nyawanya untuk berdiri, berjalan, dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Aku disini, Lu." Suara serak kelelahan itu menyahut dan dalam hitungan detik rambut perak strawberry itu muncul dengan wajah bahagianya.

Si pemilik rambut melompat-lompat menuju tempat Sehun berdiri membuat Sehun terkekeh dan kelelahannya sirna begitu saja. Mata menghipnotis itu kini berbinar lebih terang karena pemiliknya tengah bahagia membuat Sehun kembali larut dalam kemilaunya.

"Sehun-ah tebak-tebak!" pekik Luhan dengan tangan yang disembunyikan di belakang punggung mungilnya.

"Tebak apa, hm?" tanya Sehun sambil mengelus rambut halus Luhan.

Dengan cepat Luhan menyerahkan sesuatu yang tadi disembunyikannya dibalik punggung pada Sehun. Sebuah amplop putih dengan logo Seoul University tercetak di depannya. Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya sebelum membuka amplop itu.

Perlahan-lahan bibir Sehun terbuka lebar dan deretan giginya terlihat. "K-kau lulus? _"_

Luhan dengan antusiasnya mengangguk cepat seperti bocah. Tanpa keraguan, Sehun segera merengkuh tubuh si mungil kepelukannya. " _Chukae_ , Wu Luhan!"

Luhan terkikik geli dan balas memeluk sosok yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya ini. Meskipun begitu, Sehun melarang keras Luhan untuk memanggilnya _hyung_. Masih dengan jelas Luhan mengingat alasan Sehun yang terdengar seperti rengekan itu, _'Karena aku suka saat kau memanggil namaku langsung, Lu.. Jadi jangan coba-coba memanggilku dengan hyung! Ne ne ne?'_

" _Gomawo_ , Lu. _Jeongmal gomawo._ " Gumaman Sehun itu malah membuat Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Ia mendorong sedikit tubuh Sehun hingga pria itu melonggarkan pelukannya.

" _Gomawo?_ Memangnya aku melakukan apa, Sehun-ah?" tanya Luhan tidak mengerti dan kembali memasang wajah berpikirnya yang menggemaskan.

" _Gomawo_ karena telah lulus. Itu berarti kau akan tetap di Korea." Jawab Sehun yang semakin membuat Luhan bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak di Korea?"

Sehun meneguk ludahnya sendiri gugup. Pilihannya adalah sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Sudah enam hari Luhan tinggal bersamanya dan sudah 4 dari teman baiknya−Chanyeol, Lay, Baekhyun, dan Tao− yang menunjukkan secara gamblang bahwa mereka menyukai Luhan semenjak Sehun mengenalkan Luhan pada mereka. Bahkan Kai yang notabene sudah punya pacar yaitu Kyungsoo masih bisa-bisanya tebar pesona pada sosok mungil ini. Namun memang pada dasarnya Luhan itu bocah polos, ia tidak mengerti dan menangkap gelagat tersebut.

Luhan sedikit tidak sabar karena Sehun mendiaminya. Ia menarik-narik kaos Sehun membuat pria tinggi itu tersadar dari lamunannya. " _Wae_ Sehun _wae_? Aku kan bukan buronan penjahat yang tidak bisa pulang lagi ke Beijing." Gerutu Luhan tidak terima. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya justru ia merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh melihat raut kesal Luhan. Apapun yang dilakukan sosok ini selalu membuat Sehun terpesona dan tanpa henti tersenyum seperti orang idiot. Dengan perlahan Sehun melepas pelukannya dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Luhan. Matanya menatap lurus ke manik milik Luhan dan ia benar-benar harus mengontrol napasnya karena jantungnya berdetak begitu gila.

"Lu," panggil Sehun yang dibalas gumaman oleh Luhan.

"Kau ingin tahu jawabannya?"

"Eung!"

Tangan Sehun sudah bergerak sendiri menuju poni Luhan dan merapikannya karena poni itu menutupi mata indah Luhan. Tanpa bisa dihentikan, tangan itu malah menetap di kepala si mungil dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Itu karena…" Sehun mengambil napas dalam, memantapkan hatinya. "Kalau kau di Korea kau akan dekat denganku. Itu berarti aku tidak akan kehilanganmu. Karena sungguh aku.. aku jatuh cinta padamu semenjak pertama kali mendengar suaramu."

Luhan membelalakan bola mata coklat karamelnya dan bibir mungil itu membuka sedikit menandakan dirinya tercengang. Bahkan dalam waktu 6 hari Sehun hapal setiap ekspresi Luhan karena matanya selalu mengikuti pergerakan malaikat jatuh itu.

" _N-na ya_?"

" _Eung, neo ya. Saranghae_ Wu Luhan." Ucap Sehun lembut dan kini tangannya tengah menangkup wajah si mungil. Semburat merah muda itu kembali terlihat dan mewarnai seluruh wajah Luhan hingga telinganya.

 _Neomu gwiyeopta!_ Pekik Sehun dalam hati.

Bibir mungil itu berulang kali terbuka dan menutup tanpa satu suarapun yang terucap. Sehun memajukan wajahnya mendekat membuat Luhan tersedak napasnya sendiri hingga mirip cegukan. "Jadi, apa kau menerimaku, Lu?"

Bola mata cokelat caramel itu menatap langsung pada mata Sehun untuk beberapa saat yang bagaikan selamanya menurut Sehun. Sejujurnya ia sudah gugup setengah mati dan sangat takut Luhan menolaknya. Namun, ketika si mungil itu perlahan menganggukkan kepalanya napas yang sedari tadi di tahan Sehun terhembus penuh kelegaan. Ia lalu menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Luhan dan memejamkan mata.

"Ya Tuhan.. aku gugup setengah mati kau akan menolak, Lu." aku Sehun lalu terkekeh menyadari sikapnya dan tak lama suara tawa Luhan yang bagai gemerincing mendayu itu ikut terdengar.

" _Saranghae_ , Lu. _Neomu saranghae_ ," ucap Sehun sambil membuka matanya dan berhadapan langsung dengan manik favoritnya.

Luhan tersenyum begitu manis hingga Sehun tertular untuk tersenyum juga. " _N-nado. Saranghae_ , Sehun-ah."

Dan panggilan yang membuatnya jatuh cinta terdengar lagi dan akan terus terdengar mengisi hari-harinya. Tentunya sebelum tiba-tiba saja penghalang terbesar masa depannya dan Luhan muncul begitu saja.

"Ekhm! _Who gives you permission to dating Wu Luhan?_ "

Suara bas yang akrab di telinga Luhan membuatnya menoleh dan melepaskan tangan Sehun begitu saja.

"Kris-ge!" pekiknya dan menghambur kedalam pelukan kakaknya tersayang.

Sehun ternganga melihat kekasihnya memeluk pria lain erat begitu saja. Terlebih lagi dirinya ditinggalkan dengan tidak elitnya. Dan yang paling parah adalah seringaian menang dari para sahabatnya di belakang sosok yang dipanggil Kris oleh Luhan _nya_.

 _Tidak secepat itu kau mendapatkan Luhan, Sehun_ −telepati para sahabatnya membuat Sehun langung merengek memanggil Luhan _nya._

"Haa baby Lu, kenapa kau memeluk pria lain. Aku yang pacarmu bukan dia. Huee baby Lu peluk aku sajaa!"

dan selesai!

 **Hahahaha apa-apaan ini!**

 **Maafin ke absurd-an ruhan yaa readers-nim *bow* ruhan sedang dalam masa kelabilan akut wkwkwk**

 **Semoga bisa menghibur readers-nim karena sepicik kisah nyata ini *apalah***

 **Okee sampai jumpa di cerita yang lain! Reviewnya boleh yaa trimakasih!**


End file.
